


Sydhoven

by SilverGardenStories



Category: Star Stable
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGardenStories/pseuds/SilverGardenStories
Summary: Hur Dani lyckades bli vän med Sydhovens invånare, tvåbenta och fyrbenta





	1. Sydhoven

**Author's Note:**

> Det här äventyret sker innan Dani och Missy blir kallade till druidmötet, där de får veta att Dani har krafter inom alla 4 cirklar!

Mina planer på en mysig strandritt på morgonkvisten försvann snabbt som blixten när ett sms från James fick mig (ytterst motvilligt) att tänka om. _"SOS! Skynda dig! Världen kommer falla! Varför kommer du inte?! Skynda!"_

"Undrar vad snåljåpen vill den här gången... Om det är affischer som blivit nerrivna får han sätta upp nya själv..." muttrade jag surt medan jag manade på Cinna i en snabb trav. Han längde på stegen och hovarna klapprade över stenbron till det gula fortet.

Cinnamonkid aka Cinna var en mörkbrun Morgan-häst som hade potential att bli en riktigt bra fälttävlanshäst. Vi hade tränat för Minka i Firgrove i ett par dagar och hon tyckte vi förtjänade en paus från stockar och stenar. Det vill säga en dag utan att den mänskliga Joakim von Anka behövde hjälp med att putsa mynt. Missy var hos veterinären och återhämtade sig efter en dålig tand.

James stod vid muren och spejade när vi kom. "Äntligen! Ni är sega som sniglar!" hälsade han. "Vi var inte så långt härifrån, vi kom så fort vi kunde... Vad är problemet?" sa jag och kikade motvilligt nyfiken mot horisonten. Det fanns en stor landmassa som hette Sydhovens Halvö och det var inte mycket jag visste om den. "Det är väl uppenbart? Sydhovens fyr har slocknat!" James sänkte kikaren. "Så?"

Han suckade irriterat. "Fyren slocknat= inga båtar. Inga båtar= ingen turism. Ingen turism= inga pengar!"

 

Är pengar det enda han tänker på? Slår vad om att hans kudde är stoppad med sedlar så han kan drömma om nya sätt att tjäna pengar på... "Jag gissar du försökt ringa fyrvakten?" föreslog jag. "Duh, så dum är jag väl inte? Men ingen svarar..." Jag suckade till. "Jag ställer väl upp men det är bäst för dig att du har en plan för hur jag ska ta mig dit!" sa jag. Om den här tjänsten floppar lovar jag att inte hjälpa honom i framtiden, inte ens om han ber på sina bara knän! "För en gångs skull ja! Jag köpte 2 småbåtar som turister kunde hyra, men av okänd anledning blev det ingen succé. Konstigt... I vilket fall, de ligger förankrade vid bryggan mellan piren och stranden så det är bara at låna och åka över." sa James och höjde kikaren till ögonen igen.

"Innan jag sticker, varför gör inte du det här istället för att paniksms:a 'Duktiga Dani'?" frågade jag misstänksamt. "Ääähhh... Jag blir lätt sjösjuk!" Lögnen lät inte så värst trovärdig men det är James vi pratar om så jag tog alltid honom med en nypa salt.

Det var en knappt sjöduglig båt som låg förankrad vid bryggan. Hur den fortfarande flöt var ett under. "Undra på att James båtuthyrning aldrig tog fart..." sa jag och himlade med ögonen. James stod kvar när jag red uppför trapporna. Med ens fick jag en kul idé. Det fanns ett litet utskjut under James position. Och kikaren var som fastlimmad mot hans ögon. Jag hoppade av Cinna och kröp ljudlöst fram till honom. Jag hörde honom muttra ängsligt ovanför mig. Cinna nickade 3 gånger med huvudet och efter det sista hoppade jag fram och skrek "BU!"

 

Jag har inte skrattat så mycket sen ridlägren i somras hos Moorlandstallet. James flög bakåt och landade på rumpan. Han tappade kepsen och glasögonen hängde på trekvart. Kikaren hade klarat sig tack och lov. Cinna gnäggade extra högt, som att han skrattade också. "Gör inte om det! Vem skulle ta hand om fortet om du skrämt ihjäl mig?" sa James anklagande medan han rättade till glasögonen. Jag njöt av synen en sekund till innan jag blev seriös. "Någon som gör ett bättre jobb än dig! Båten är knappt sjöduglig!" morrade jag.

"Ett hål eller 2 i botten gör väl inget? Det blir väl som AC?" försökte snåljåpen. "Det är för fan inget tak på båten, alla kommer känna vinden i håret vare sig de vill eller inte!" fräste jag. Cinna hade under tiden skrittat upp till James och plockat upp hans keps utan James märkt något. Jag tog tillfället i akt, för jag visste hur fäst han var vid sin keps. "Vart är den andra båten då? Om du inte ger mig den får du inte din keps tillbaka." sa jag och ryckte nonchalant på axlarna. Han snodde runt och fick syn på kepsen mellan Cinnas tänder. Han försökte få tag på den men Cinna höll den precis utom räckhåll.

James planer på att lura mig försvann. "Ok ok, ni vinner. Vakten fick låna den andra för att öva landstigning eller något. Fråga honom."

"Så ska det låta. Cinna, släpp!" sa jag nöjt. Cinna släppte kepsen och följde efter mig.


	2. Båtmekanikern Dani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Varför är du så intresserad av båten?" frågade Elin nyfiket. "James frågade efter en kurir som kunde åka till Sydhoven och lista ut varför fyren inte lyser." sa jag.

"Så du vill låna min farkost? Kan du väl, övningen blev lite väl verkligen för mig måste jag erkänna." sa vakten. "Operation Järnmörten gick åt pipsvängen."

Dagens andra skratt stod vakten för. Lång historia kort: vakten skulle smyga iland, såg en vakt och insåg överraskningen var körd, han skulle fly men något sa KABOOM! Denna något var bensintanken som exploderade. När jag torkat bort tårarna av skratt fick jag fram "Och båten då? Vad hände med den?"

"Ingen aning, har haft en del att göra och inte hunnit reka marken... Men kolla med Elin, hon kanske kan hjälpa dig."

 

Elin visade sig vara en hygglig tjej. Det var hon som hade sett vakten smyga runt i buskarna och anmärkt hans snopna min. Själva båten hittade jag i en udde inte långt från badplatsen. Och den såg inte mycket bättre ut än sin kompis vid kajen. "Varför är du så intresserad av båten?" frågade Elin nyfiket. "James frågade efter en kurir som kunde resa till Sydhoven och lista ut varför fyren inte lyser." sa jag. Elin nickade. "Då är jag med, och jag har en idé! Vi kanske kan reperara båten med delar från vraket? Jag råkar kunna en del om sånt efter min tid som mekaniker i Jorvik City!"

Efter lite letande hittade jag några dugliga delar. Elin ställde sin diagnos. "Skrovet borde gå att täta, likaså delarna med något klister. Motorn däremot... Vi kommer behöva vrak-motorn för att ha en chans."

"Vänta nu, jag hittade ingen när jag letade..." sa jag modfällt. Men Elin var ett steg före. "Jag är rätt säker på att den sjönk när bensintanken flög i luften. Har vi tur ligger den kvar strax utanför udden!" Med ett ankare och ett rep lyckades jag dra upp den tyngsta "fisken" jag fiskat. "Bingo! Och jag tror jag kan få igång motorn! Under tiden letar du efter fogmassa, jag såg en tunna vid piren förut. Sen måste vi få tag på bränsle av någon...Jag är rätt ny här så jag vet inte vem som har sånt." erkände hon. "Men det vet jag! Steve är en kompis till mig som har en tank full, jag är rätt säker på att han lånar ut lite grann!"

 

Medan Elin tätade båten med fogmassa tävlade jag och Cinna mot vinden när vi red till Steves gård. Steve själv lånade ut en dunk mot att jag fyllde 2 st. Varav en jag fick behålla. Lät som en bättre deal än den jag hade hört den närmsta timmen (Kunde inte Steve driva Fort Pinta istället för James von Anka?)

"Så Dani! Motorn är som ny och den här båten kommer inte att läcka som ett såll! Det var kul att lära känna dig och Cinna, hoppas vi syns igen! Tack för att jag fick vara med och hjälpa dig, skönt att mina gamla kunskaper kom till nytta igen!" sa Elin och strök Cinna över mulen. "Tack själv, alltid kul att stå till tjänst och tack för hjälpen!" sa jag. "Cinna, permission att komma ombord godkänd!" Cinna klev försiktigt ner i båten. Den sjönk lite under hans tyngd men den flöt. Sen klättrade jag i. Tack Aideen att det fanns en instruktionslapp bredvid ratten, jag som aldrig varit kapten förut.

Efter lite prövande lyckades jag starta motorn och kasta loss. "Kapten Jack Sparrow, släng dig i väggen!" skrek jag när jag körde från kajen. "Lycka till Dani!" Elin stod vid sin plats och vinkade.


	3. Sydhovens gård och försvunnen familj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "4 människor som verkar ok, men jag är inte säker! De verkar strandade på nån slags ö!" Holly suckade lättat. "De lever! Men vad gör de på Sorgeskär?"

Vinden slet i min fläta och fick Cinnas mörka man att fladdra. Att köra båt var ju rätt kul men det hade varit roligare under andra omständigheter. Efter 35 minuters färd la vi an vid Sydhovens färjeläge och klev ur. En trappa ledde uppåt och vidare till vart? Jag hoppade upp på Cinna och skrittade uppåt. Vägen upp var inramad av stora klippblock och lyktstolpar stod utplacerade. Lila blommor växte på bägge sidor.

Gården var något utöver det vanliga. På höger sida växte ett stort majsfält, på vänster ett litet morotsland. Bakom morotslandet stod en lada som inhyste några kor och grisar. Höns pickade på gården. 2 hus stod till höger om ladan och jag gissade de var boningshus. Den andra gården var förfallet och det syntes att ingen hade bott där på länge. Husgrunder stod likt sommarhuset i Hollow Woods, skräp låg överallt. Bortom gårdarna såg jag en variant av Stonehenge (Jorhenge?) med ett stort träd i mitten. Stenar låg överallt och gräset sträckte sig så långt jag kunde se. Ett svagt mullrande hördes och Cinna spetsade öronen. Kunde det finnas hästar här? Vad för hästar isåfall?

 

Cinna och jag skrittade in på den första gården och började leta. "Hallå! Är det nån här?" ropade jag. Inget svar. "Måste ju finnas någon här..."

Bakom ett av husen gick en mörk kvinna iklädd surfardräkt, rastaflätor och med en surfingbräda på ryggen. "Hej!" hojtade jag. Kvinnan spratt till och vände sig om. "Himmel vad du skräms!" sa hon. "Förlåt, det var inte alls meningen. Gården verkade öde så jag började leta. Jag heter Dani och min häst heter Cinna." presenterade jag oss. "Jag kom nyss från en surfingtur på andra sidan, vid den här tiden på året är det svårt att hitta bättre vågor! Jag heter Holly förresten." sa kvinnan. "Du har inte sett min man eller min dotter?" undrade Holly sen. "Nix, gården verkade öde och jag har inte sett nån här, förutom djuren kanske."

Holly fick ett oroligt uttryck i ansiktet. "Konstigt, de borde vara här nånstans? Vi letar tillsammans!" 15 minuter senare konstaterade vi att gården var tom på människor förutom vi 2. "Nu börjar jag bli riktigt orolig... Förresten, vad för dig hit till Sydhoven Dani?"

"Sydhovens fyr hade slocknat och James var orolig för sina affärer." sa jag och himlade med ögonen. "Fyren har vadå?! Det här är inte bra... Något måste ha hänt med min familj!" utbrast Holly och började springa mot fyren i en jäkla fart så vi fick skynda ifatt.

 

Sydhovens fyr låg sydöst om gårdarna, vid en kant. Ett litet hus stod 10 meter från fyren och jag gissade att det var där fyrvaktaren bodde. Men det var lika öde som på gården. Holly hade inte långt till paniken och det syntes. "Sigrid, fyrvaktaren, måste ha en extranyckel nånstans men vart vet jag inte!"

"Vi delar på oss, det går snabbare!" föreslog jag. Sagt och gjort, vi letade väldigt noga. "Aha!" utropade jag och grävde fram en nyckel under en tunna. Sen rusade jag upp till fyrens dörr och låste upp. "Vet du ens hur man hanterar en fyr?" ropade Holly. "Nope men jag har rattat en stjärnkikare vilket borde vara samma sak!" sa jag och satte ansiktet mot kikaren.

Det var ungefär som att styra Marios stjärnkikare om ni undrar. Inte riktigt samma utsikt dock. Efter lite spanande såg jag 4 figurer som verkade strandade. 3 fullvuxna och en lite mindre figur. "Vad ser du?" Holly stod och hoppade på stället. "4 människor som verkar ok, men jag är inte säker! De verkar strandsatta på nån slags ö!" Holly suckade lättat. "De lever! Men vad gör de på Sorgeskär?"

 

Det namnet lät inte så roligt. "De måste ha varit där i ett dygn minst! Utan mat, tält, vatten... Vi måste rädda dem!"

"Att springa tar för lång tid, hoppa upp bakom mig! Cinna klarar oss bägge!" sa jag och kastade mig upp. Med Hollys händer om midjan for vi tillbaka mot färjeläget.


	4. Räddningspatrullen rycker ut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinna fick sträcka ut rejält när vi galopperade tillbaka till hamnen. Han tvärstannade precis framför, jag kastade mig ur sadeln och drog igång motorn medan han klev i. Jag la i högsta växeln och körde så fort jag kunde till Död mans strand som var den strand Holly stod på.

"Ta höger!" ropade Holly när vi kom ner. Stranden var full av klippor som såg förrädiska ut. Klipporna till höger såg enorma ut från det här perspektivet. Sanden sprutade om hovarna när vi flög fram över stranden. "Gör halt vid de stenarna!" ropade Holly när hon såg Sorgeskär. Cinna saktade in och stannade. Holly spejade. "HALLÅ! HÖR NI MIG?" vrålade hon sen. Jag busvisslade så högt jag kunde.

 

"Vinden är för stark men jag tror de sett oss. Madison verkar må bra..." sa hon lättat. "Men Jonas verkar väldigt svag..." En man i orange kappa stod blickstilla. Vad hade hänt med honom? Men det största problemet var...

"Hur kommer vi över? Jag ser varken Jonas fiskebåt eller vår lilla motorbåt. Jag hade kunnat försöka med surfingbrädan men antingen skulle den svepas ut till havs eller krossats mot klipporna..."

"Jag har en bättre idé! Jag fick låna en båt för att ta mig över, den ligger förankrad vid färjeläget!" kom jag på.  "Hämta den så försöker jag komma på något under tiden! Var försiktig när du kör!"

 

Cinna fick sträcka ut rejält när vi galopperade tillbaka till hamnen. Han tvärstannade precis framför, jag kastade mig ur sadeln och drog igång motorn medan han klev i. Jag la i högsta växeln och körde så fort jag kunde till Död mans strand som var den strand Holly stod på.

 

Holly traskade fram och tillbaka på stranden och funderade. Jag tutade med båten och hon tittade upp. Hon sprack upp i ett stort leende när hon såg båten. "Fin båt! Men är den verkligen sjöduglig?"

"Kompis, om den håller för en fullvuxen häst är den sjöduglig. Dessutom har jag reparerat den med en mekanikers hjälp." Holly ryckte på axlarna. "Om du säger det så. Bäst att du kör ensam, ju fler i båten ju värre vändor. Och ta det försiktigt, det är lömska faror som lurar under ytan. Det finns en anledning till varför Sorgeskär och Död mans strand heter som de heter." varnade Holly. "Cinna, du får hålla sällskap. Om något går fel så vill jag inte att du följer med, ok?" sa jag mjukt. Cinna frustade men klev ur båten ytterst motvilligt.

 

Att styra en båt i farligt vatten var som att rida Flicka utan utrustning. Du har ingen kontroll över saken, du måste parera varenda rörelse och du måste alltid vara vaksam. Men lättnaden var stor när jag lyckades komma över. Den blonda kvinnan med glasögon tog till orda så fort jag lagt an. "Jag är Sigrid, fyrvaktaren på Sydhoven. Och du är?"

"Daniela, jag är här för att rädda er." Sigrid granskade mig. "Såg er när du körde hit och du är skicklig. Men är din båt verkligen säker?"

Nu tjurade jag ihop. "Såg du inte min häst som stod i båten när jag körde? Om båten klarar honom utan att sjunka tror jag ni alla får plats."

 

Sigrid nickade. "Alla mår bra med tanke på omständigheterna. Men Jonas verkar inte må bra, han säger dock att han mår bra för att inte oroa mig. Han var i vattnet länge efter skeppsbrottet och han gav sina torra kläder till Madison."

"Vad hände exakt?"

"Jonas tog med Madison på en fisketur men råkade köra för nära Sorgeskär. Dumt gjort men inget illa menat. Båten gick på grund men Jonas lyckades ta sig iland med Madison. Från fyren såg jag allt och skyndade mig ner till stranden. Tillsammans med Erik åkte vi mot Sorgeskär men han lyckades köra på ett grund han också. Jonas fick kasta i vattnet igen för att rädda oss. Jag tror det blev för mycket." Min diagnos av Jonas var: väldigt nerkyld, kommer bli farligt om han inte kommer på torra (och varma) land snart. "Ta med dig Jonas till Holly, vi andra klarar oss en stund till." bestämde Sigrid.

 

En vända till gården och ännu en lurig båttur senare var jag tillbaka på Sorgeskär. Sigrid hade bett den blonda mannen och den lilla flickan (som jag antog var Madison) att kliva i båten så vi kunde ta oss tillbaka till DMS. Erik var lättad över att ha fötterna på fast mark igen fast Madison var besviken över att äventyret var slut. "Ni två pallrar er hemåt med en gång, ni måste få värme och vila." kommenderade hon och jag fick känslan av att man inte skulle bråka med Sigrid. "Jag gissar du vill hem till Jonas? Hopp upp bakom mig, Cinna klarar oss lätt." erbjöd jag mig.

"Säkert? Jag har inte ridit så mycket men du har rätt. Jag måste se till Jonas!"

 

På nolltid var vi tillbaka på gården igen. Vi hade passerat far och dotter på vägen och jag såg i Madisons ögon att hon ville rida som jag. "Borta bra men hemma bäst! Tack för skjutsen och hjälpen från dig och din fina häst! Jag vet inte hur det hade gått annars." sa Sigrid när hon glidit av Cinna. Jonas kikade fram bakom dörren. "Tack för hjälpen Daniela. Visst var det så du hette?"

Jag nickade. "Jag är mer känd som Dani. Vi kanske kan prata mer imorgon? Jag ser på dig att du måste vila." Jonas log tacksamt. "Ja, det blir bäst så. Vi syns då!"


	5. Utforska mera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Du behöver inte oroa dig, vi är snälla. Det är en vacker flock du har. Må Aideens ljus skydda er." Den svarta ponnyn mullrade. Sen gjorde han om och travade bort.

Jag och Cinna fick en rundvandring av Madison, som var en riktigt sprallig tjej. De stora vita hörlurarna verkade bo runt hennes hals och hon hade alltid nära till ett leende. Det fanns så mycket att se att jag höll på att få spel. "Gården är verkligen fin! Önskar nästan jag bott här istället för i Valedale... Så nära till havet, öppna fält och alla djur." sa jag avundsjukt. "Tro mig Daniela, efter igår vill jag inget hellre än att vara på fast mark igen!" sa Jonas. "Men vi klarade oss helskinnade och fick 2 nya vänner på köpet!"

Jag rodnade. "Tack! Så berätta lite för mig om den här gården!"

 

Gården hade inget egentligt syfte mer än att husera familjen Hightower och alla djur. Kläder och utrustning såldes i "butiker". Det som var synd var att granngården som inte använts på flera år skulle rivas eller säljas men Holly hade protesterat högt. Gården hade potential men när det skulle visas sig visste ingen. Jonas hade tänkt att satsa på turism efter fiske-fiaskot. "Varför inte? James kanske drar nytta av det." sa jag och skrattade. "Det skulle inte förvåna mig i ryggmärgen." sa Holly som hade anslutit sig till oss där vi satt och åt hemgjord glass. Erik kom 2 minuter senare. "Vi ska följa den goda strömmen och tacka dig för all hjälp Dani. Jag vågar knappt tänka på hur det skulle gått om du inte kommit." sa Erik och rös. "Om det skulle hända igen borde vi få kontakt med fastlandet." Rösten tillhörde Sigrid. "Kanske borde vi prata med James i Fort Pinta eftersom det är närmast Sydhoven för tillfället."

Alla mumlade instämmande. "En sak om James bara: han är snålare än Joakim von Anka, så se upp när ni får en krona i betalning. Been there done that."

"Tack för varningen Dani. Men du har inte berättat så mycket om dig själv än! Det var inte så viktigt igår kanske. Men vi har ingen brådska idag så du får gärna presentera dig så vi får lära känna dig!" sa Holly glatt. Jag gav dem den korta versionen: att jag valt för att flytta till Jorvik för att dels förbättra min ridning och dels för att börja om mitt liv. Hur mitt öde hade valts och varför jag valt att stanna för gott. "Just det, har ni hästar här på Sydhoven? Ni verkade inte så förvånade at jag red men ni stirrade på Cinna som om han var en alien."

"Cinna är en annan typ av häst än vad som bor här på ön. Vad det är för hästar tänker jag inte säga..." sa Jonas lurigt. "Men åhh!" Madison och jag hade stönat samtidigt. Men Madison hade en annan anledning. Hennes GEMO verkade inte funka. "Få se Madison." Jonas tog emot prylen och började mecka med den. "Jag får den inte att funka normalt." sa han sedan. "Låt mig göra ett försök." Jag försökte få rätsida på den men nepp. "Men eremiten kanske kan? Han är expert på det mesta! Kom Dani!" Madison drog ut mig till stallet där Cinna väntade, och snart skrittade vi ut mot fälten.

 

Fälten sträckte sig så långt ögat nådde. "Det här måste vara ett paradis för hästar!" sa jag förtjust. "På tal om vildhästar, kolla!" Madison pekade. En flock vildhästar närmade sig. De var mindre i storleken noterade jag. Färgerna varierade från brun till grå till nattsvart. "Welshponnyer!" utropade jag. "OMG de är jättefina! Är det helt och hållet vilda?"

"95 % är vilda, ibland när eremiten anser att de inte klarar sig i flocken kan man adoptera en mot en viss summa pengar, och de pengarna går till vård av de vilda. Han är så snäll mot hästarna!" sa Madison. "Men varför är han eremit?" frågade jag nyfiket. "Jag vet inte, jag har aldrig fått veta."

Vid en liten stuga vid havet bodde eremiten, en äldre man med långt grått skägg, svarta kläder och käpp. Han sken upp men mulnade när han såg mig. "Vem är den blonda flickan? Eh..."

"Jag heter Dani och min häst heter Cinna."

"Snälla, kan du kanske laga min GEMO-maskin? Den vill inte funka!" Madison gled av Cinna och skuttade fram till eremiten. "Eh... Visst... Men jag vill se om Dani är pålitlig." mumlade han. Sen såg han mig rakt i ögonen. "Om du inte får rätt på mina frågor kommer jag bara prata med din häst. Förstått?" Jag nickade, beredd på något riktigt svårt. Men frågorna var inte så svåra. Men eremiten nickade tillslut. "Du kanske inte är så illa... Eh... Jag kollar maskinen om du bär ut extra foder till vildhästarna. Vintern var inte nådig och de kämpade hårt för att överleva. Ehm... Se så, iväg med dig."

 

Fodret bestod av morötter i lådor. Vildhästarna skulle få det bra. Jag mötte flocken påväg tillbaka. En nattsvart ponny fnös misstänksamt. Jag hade känslan av att han var ledaren. Ville han se om jag skulle utmana honom om hans flock? "Du behöver inte oroa dig, vi är snälla. Det är en vacker flock du har. Må Aideens ljus skydda er." Den svarta ponnyn mullrade. Sen gjorde han om och travade bort.

GEMO-maskinen var nu återställd och Madison letade för fullt efter en låt att lyssna på. "Tack snälla för hjälpen! Nu funkar den igen!" sa hon glatt. "Har hästarna fått mat? Ehm..." Lika pratglad som alltid. "Japp. Den svarta ponnyn var lite skeptisk mot oss först men han accepterade oss."

 

Eremiten hade en till överraskning åt oss. "Du kanske hade tur med frågorna men jag vill se om du är lika skicklig i sadeln. Rid min bana och bevisa för mig att du är en hästvän." Banan som hölls på stranden var inte så svår men det krävdes lite ridning för att klara den. Cinna tyckte om den. Madison tittade avundsjukt på. "Kommer jag bli lika bra som du Dani?" frågade hon när vi kom i mål. "Om du vill kan jag lära dig allt det teoretiska och det praktiska. Men det kommer inte bli lätt." varnade jag. "Äsch, det blir bara kul!"

Jag måste beundra Madisons inställning. Framåt och alltid redo, som jag. Nu började jag tänka på Madison som min lillasyster och jag misstänkte hon såg mig som sin storasyster. "Bäst att ni beger er hemåt, det börjar bli sent." sa eremiten. Klockan var inte mycket men jag misstänkte han ville bli av med oss. "Hejdå nya vän!" Han vinkade av oss innan han började pyssla i morotslandet. "Antar han skulle bli nervös om jag besökte varje dag." sa jag medan vi skrittade i sakta mak mot gården. "Kanske det. Han är som han är. Men han bryr sig om hästarna vilket är huvudsaken. Så när ska vi börja med att lära mig rida"? sa Madison ivrigt.


	6. Hästtämjaren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hade mr Sands en ond plan för Sydhovens vildhästar? Isåfall skulle jag stoppa honom...

Jag och Cinna hade tillbringat några dagar på Sydhoven för att hålla mitt löfte till Madison: att lära henne rida. Och det gjorde hon. Madison gjorde stora framsteg för varje dag och hon hade lätt för att lära, vilket jag förstår. Något annat måste man göra än att läsa läxor. Men på den fjärde dagen var hon borta. Familjen hade letat överallt utom på ett ställe.

Ni gissade rätt: hos eremiten. Och som vanligt var han glad att se Cinna men inte mig. "Du ser väl att hon inte är här? Ehm..." Han tystnade. Varför fick jag känslan av att han inte litade 100 % på mig? Jag märkte han fiskenät var en röra. "Ge mig en stund att laga dina nät." Jag gled av Cinna, tog upp en tång från sadelväskan (Jag gick aldrig hemifrån utan den!) och började laga näten. Eremiten klappade Cinna under tiden och jag anade jag hade vunnit lite respekt av honom.

"Så, näten lagade." Jag släppte ner tången i väskan och satt upp. "Ehm... Hon är vid Urträdet." Mer hann han inte säga förrän vi var påväg dit.

 

Madison stod vid några stenar och verkade fundera på något. Hon tittade förvånat åt vårt håll "Hej! Vad gör ni här?" sa hon och tog av sig hörlurarna. "Kort svar på en enkel fråga: familjen letar efter dig. De vill att du kommer hem och gör läxorna. Antingen det eller spelförbud i en vecka." sa jag. Madison stönade. "Fine... Men kan vi stanna här lite till? Jag har spanat på vildhästarna."

"Ok och varför?" Jag fick känslan att vi skulle få problem snart. Varför visste jag inte. "Jag låtsas att du och Cinna har bott här i flera år och ni räddat mig från ett skeppsbrott. Och att vi nu ska hitta hästkungen Nightdust! Han kan göra våra drömmar sanna när vi fångar honom!" Säg vad man vill men fantasin hos ungen var det inget fel på. Plötsligt hördes ett mullrande. Vi tittade mot himlen men den var lika blå som vanligt. Nej, ljudet kom bakom oss. Och då kom hela flocken farandes. Utspridda. "Holy... Nu tar vi dem!" Madison tog min hand och hoppade upp bakom mig och sen galopperade vi ikapp med flocken.

 

Jag vet inte hur långt vi tävlade mot dem men vi saktade av efter en stund. Den kolsvarta ponnyn hade låtit flocken springa i förväg. "Är det vanligt att vildhästar gör så?" undrade Madison. "Nej... Undrar vad som händer." sa jag nyfiket. Madison gled av Cinna försiktigt och närmade ponnyn långsamt. Ponnyn stod kvar. "Verkar som vi fångat Nightdust!" sa hon glatt. "Våra önskningar slår in! Och min önskan är att jag har en egen häst! Och den verkar ha uppfyllts!"

"Jag tror du kan klappa honom om du är försiktig." Nightdust verkade lugn för stunden men det kunde slå om hur snabbt som helst. Men Nightdust gillade oss, Madison lite mer kanske. Jag visade hur man klappar en häst utan att skrämmas, vilket förde mig tillbaka när jag ridit Flicka hos Marley. Samma vaksamhet. Jag började nynna på en låt som en av mina favorit-musikaler. "Right where I wanna be" från musikalen "Tenn Beach 2". Jag nynnade den lite långsammare, dels för att lugna mig själv och dels för att lugna hästen. Och det verkade funka. Nightdust sänkte huvudet och gäspade. "Prova nu Madison." Hon sträckte fram handen och klappade den sammetsmjuka mulen. "Från och med nu är ditt namn Nightdust, du är hästarnas kung och du är min och bara min!"

 

Sen vet jag inte vad som flög i henne. "Vi tävlar! Du på Cinna kontra mig och Nightdust! Hjälp mig upp!"

"Jag är inte säker på om det-" Men Madison ville inte lyssna. Hon tog sats och lyckades hoppa upp barbacka på Nightdust som gjorde om och spurtade från oss. "Hjälp! Vad ska jag göra!" skrek hon. "Ta mantag och håll i dig!" vrålade jag, slängde mig upp och sporrade Cinna. Han förstod allvaret och for som ett spjut efter dem. Vi lyckades få stopp på dem, Madison oskadd tack och lov. "Kan vi göra om det?" var det första hon sa. "Helst inte..." Hon sjönk ihop men förstod. "Jag får nog hålla mig borta från dem ett tag men det var kul att flyga sådär. Jag får bli bättre kompis med honom innan jag försöker igen."

Då hördes ett brak följt av skräckslagna gnäggningar och dånande hovar. Långt borta såg jag prickar komma skenandes... "De skenar mot oss! Vi måste flytta på oss!" Madison pekade på några stenar som utgjorde skydd. Utan att säga nåt for vi dit och precis när vi stannat flög flocken förbi. De hade ett enda mål: att fly. "De såg rejält rädda ut, undrar vad som skrämde dem...?"

"Det såg ut som att de flydde från stranden så jag tror vi ska leta där. Det kommer inga eftersläntrande så vi rider dit." Madison höll händerna om midjan när vi galopperade dit. Samma brakande ljud hördes igen. "Där! Hörde du?" ropade Madison. "Klart och tydligt..."

 

När vi ridit fram till klippan som ledde ner till stranden såg vi det: en DC-pråm som lämnade stranden. "Vad gör en sån båt här?" sa vi förvånat. "De enda färjorna häromkring är de som lägger an i hamnen nedanför gården. Och vattnet här är väldigt lurigt, jag har tappat räkningen på alla historier som farmor har berättat om skepp som gått på grund här." sa Madison fundersamt. "Vi rider ner och letar, något spår måste det finnas..."

"Jag är rätt säker på att den pråmen var den som skrämde flocken i sken." Vad DC gjorde här var ett mysterium, här fanns väl inget intressant, förutom vildhästarna...

 

Väl nere delade vi på oss och letade. Madison hittade spår i sanden, flera grova kängor och en modell nättare skor. "Den typen av skor hör väl inte hemma på en strand?" Jag hittade rep och hovspår i sanden som ledde ner till vattnet och från vattnet. Hästarna hade varit här nere men pråmen hade skrämt dem rejält. Vad gjorde människor, och särskilt DC, här på Sydhoven? Hade mr Sands en ond plan för Sydhovens vildhästar? Isåfall skulle jag stoppa honom...


End file.
